Dr. Roland Vogue
Dr. Vogue was meant to be King Roland's cousin but now is a cousin to Ms. Nicole Vogue, a Uncle to Derek Vogue and a sister to Shirley Vogue! He is a scientist and wishes to be like Dr. Nefario or Dr. F or Alexa Lexington! Profile He was a pro at science and was a straight A+ student is science, chemistry and Robotology! He was thought to be the creator of Makoto and T.O.B.O.R but that was mistaken! Interests Loves *Geeky *Fun *Tasty *Studious Hates *Cute *Spooky Tasks Task 1 Description: If I wanna master the art of science, I need to practise with Chemistry Tables and stuff! Requirements: Chemistry Table with 10 Test Tubes, Chair with 7 8-Balls Reward: Chair- Beach Blueprint Hint: Science loves Junkyards, but it is a certain one, check all 5 junkyards in the Desert! Thanking: That's Perfect! Dr. F cannot beat me at CHEMISTRY! Task 2 Description: I have so many books about Chemistry! But where can I put them? Requirements: Bookshelf with 19 Soccerball Reward: Bed- Pitchfork Blueprint Hint: Have you ever played football, the legend Chaz McFreely kinda likes it! Why not challenge him! Thanking: Night time, BOOKS! Sleep tight! Task 3 Description: Rocket Testing Box! Initiating tools! Requirements: Rocket Testing Box with 30 Robot, Tool Box with 6 Dead Wood. Reward: Bed- Test Tube Blueprint Hint: Alexa Lexington's Robot Boulevard is somewhere in the Forest! Check around there! Thanking: MORNING: Woo Hoo! I'm nearly done, name! NIGHT: Zzz... Good.... For... Zzzzz.......Me! Task 4 Description: Chemistry isn't life, I've survived 2 months without food, sleep and fitness! Requirements: Fridge with 5 Tire, Stove with 5 Orange, Counter with 7 Robot, Bed with 10 Globe, Costume Chest with 5 Pencil and Weights with 30 Metal and 16 Gold! Reward: Fridge- Terra Cotta Blueprint, Stove- Hourglass Blueprint, Weights- Chess Blueprint Hint: Gahh! This is too tiring! Forest... zzzzz..... Desert..... Chocolate Pudding! Zzzzzzzzzzzz! Thanking: I appreciate your hard work, how may I pay you back, name! Dr. F is gonna come in 2nd and for the second time I am gonna be 1st place in the Chemistry Contest! Dialogue Hotel Intro. I am Dr Vogue, a famous scientist! Do you know Shirley is my sister? She loves doing people's hair! And mine! Accept Move-In: Commence House Build Scene! I totally need to be better than Dr. F! After you build House: Science... awaits... me... you... have... opened my eyes to this.... WORLD! BWAHAHAHA-HAHA! Request for more stuff: Science, maths, literature! I need stuff similar to those! Star Level 4: *Science means money! *You and I! And the Zap-O-Tron of Dr F. can rule the world in one peace! *Ms Nicole Vogue is my cousin! *Can you believe my nephew, Derek works for that evil MorcuCorp? I requested Nicole to ground him! Star Level 5: *Yvette is weird! I wish I never saw her... *Esma is so weird! "NO, PEASANT!" oh and "GO AWAY FILTHY PEASANT! I AM QUEEN ESMA!" *Star Level 5 is soooo cool! Yet science is better! *Robot art is weird! I never understood it! I wanna master Chemistry! Bwahaha-haha-haha! *Vincent Skullfinder was my school friend! He and I liked History and Science! But then we chose our differences! Best Friend Bwahaha-hahaha-haha-hahahahahahaha! Science makes us rich! I'm glad we are friends! Best Friend Rewards *Chemistry Table- Space Blueprint *Bed- Funky Blueprint *Chaz McFreely decorative *Dr. Roland Vogue's outfit Roland Vogue